


Позволь научить тебя танцевать

by Bathilda



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, семья, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семейный флафф Пэвенси</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позволь научить тебя танцевать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Show You How To Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4516) by Allyson. 



**Название:** Позволь научить тебя танцевать / Let Me Show You How To Dance

 **Автор:** Allyson

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Ссылка на оригинал:** http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4309218/1/Let_Me_Teach_You_How_To_Dance

 **Фандом:** Хроники Нарнии

 **Бета:** увы, нет

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Пейринг:** нет

 **Герои:** Питер, Сьюзен, Эдмунд, Люси

 **Жанр:** джен, мини

 **Разрешение на перевод:** был отправлен запрос, но ответа не получено

 **От автора** : в фике использованы строки песни Ричарда Молтбая-младшего (Richard Maltby Jnr)

 **Примечания переводчика:** размещение на других ресурсах только с разрешения переводчика.

 **Позволь научить тебя танцевать**

– Не понимаю, почему мы должны это делать, – поворчал Эдмунд. Он был смущен, хотя в комнате находились только его брат и сестры. – Зачем мне этому учиться?

Он стоял, выпрямив спину и скрестив на груди руки, и наблюдал, как Питер сдвигает все стулья к стене.

– Аслан хочет, чтобы после церемонии коронации состоялся бал в нашу честь, – в очередной раз спокойным тоном ответила Сьюзен и сняла туфли. – Все будут ждать, что мы примем участие в танцах.

– И ты не сможешь избежать этого под предлогом того, что ты теперь король, – усмехнулся Питер, заметив разочарованный взгляд брата.

– Эд, не куксись! – воскликнула Люси и, довольно улыбнувшись, закружилась по комнате. – Может, тебе даже понравится.

Судя по выражению его лица, это было маловероятно. Эдмунд пробормотал что-то себе под нос, а затем вздохнул, демонстрируя, что он сдался. Люси захлопала в ладоши.

– Хорошо, снимайте обувь, – приказала Сьюзен. – Отдавленные ноги нам совсем не нужны.

– Сьюзен, как мы будем учиться нарнийским танцам, если мы никогда не слышали нарнийскую музыку и не видели, как их танцуют? – спросила Люси и едва не упала, запнувшись о свои туфли и ботинки Питера – так ей не терпелось начать урок.

– Нам просто придется следить за тем, как сегодня вечером будут танцевать все остальные и запоминать движения, – задумчиво отозвалась нахмурившаяся Сьюзен.

– Или узнаем у мистера Тумнуса! – глаза Люси загорелись при этой мысли, и Питер широко ей улыбнулся.

– Тогда что мы будет делать сейчас? – неохотно поинтересовался Эдмунд.

– Мы с Питером собираемся научить вас легкому вальсу, – пояснила Сьюзен, положила руки на плечи Эдмунду и поставила его перед собой.

– Питер умеет танцевать? – насмешливо удивился Эдмунд.

– Меня мама научила, – покраснел Питер, становясь рядом со Сьюзен и напротив Люси.

– А меня – папа, – сказала Сьюзен. – С помощью бабушкиной музыкальной шкатулки.

– Но у нас ее  нет, – заметил Эдмунд.

– Прекрати искать предлоги, чтобы улизнуть, Эд, – раздраженно бросил Питер.

– Нам она и не нужна, – самоуверенно заявила Сьюзен. – Я помню слова, которые при этом пел папа.

Слегка покачиваясь в такт музыке, которая звучала у нее голове, Сьюзен протянула руку Эдмунду и, ободряюще улыбнувшись, запела: «Позволь научить тебя танцевать, подари мне этот танец».

Эдмунд закатил глаза, но разрешил старшей сестре взять его руку, и они заняли исходную позицию для вальса. Люси и Питер последовали их примеру, при этом Люси пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до плеча брата.

– Просто веди меня и ни о чем не думай.

Сьюзен продолжила петь, и они с Эдмундом обменялись радостными взглядами, когда Эд понял, что у него неплохо получается.

«Позволь музыке сотворить чудо…»

– Ой, Питер, это моя нога, а не паркет! – хихикнула Люси.

«… пусть вечер тебя покорит…»

– Люси, так нечестно! – рассмеялся Питер. –  Слезь с моих ног!

«…лишь следуй за мной…»

– У меня голова кружится, Питер, остановись! – зашлась смехом Люси.

– «Позволь научить тебя танцевать», – не прекращала петь Сьюзен, не сбиваясь с ритма и глядя на сосредоточенное лицо младшего брата. Как только Эдмунд осознал, что он делает все правильно, он благодарно улыбнулся Сьюзен. – Видишь, Эдмунд, я же говорила, что у тебя получится, – сказала она.

Питер споткнулся о гору обуви и упал, потянув за собой Люси. Оба с хохотом рухнули на пол. Эдмунд умудрился изящно их обогнуть, не прерывая танца.

– У меня хороший учитель, – искренне ответил Эдмунд. И, посмотрев на Люси, которая пыталась поднять Питера с пола, добавил лукаво: – А вот Питеру не помешает взять еще пару уроков.

Сьюзен засмеялась и покачала головой.

– У Питера обе ноги – левые, чтобы научить его танцевать требуется чудо.

\- Я компенсирую свое неумение энтузиазмом, - весело откликнулся Питер и возобновил танец.

\- И отдавленными ногами! – поддразнила его Люси и запищала от восторга, когда будущий Верховный король закружил ее в вальсе.


End file.
